


翻译-Twenty-Eight Days Earlier (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Series: the one where Shaw takes the zombie apocalypse in her stride (Chinese Translation) [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Root在搜刮尸体时一点儿也不拘谨，Shaw觉得这很有意思。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: the one where Shaw takes the zombie apocalypse in her stride (Chinese Translation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834774
Kudos: 3





	翻译-Twenty-Eight Days Earlier (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twenty-Eight Days Earlier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400096) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

**Twenty-Eight Days Earlier**

在僵尸末日中，撞见Root就像撞见了一个十四岁的饥渴青少年。

好吧，可能是Shaw给了她一些什么错误的提示。毕竟当她碰见Root的时候，这女人是这家废弃精神病院里的唯一一个活人，而Shaw对她第一句话是让她全身脱光……

这只是想检查她有没有被咬过，但Root立刻便将做作的秋波送了一轮又一轮，就像她巴不得被Shaw射穿膝盖扔在这儿被僵尸吃掉一样。

“噢，我看起来当然可口。”Root得意的笑容愚蠢之极、烦人透顶。

Shaw没理她，“这儿有药房吗？”

*

在Shaw往包里大把大把地塞着药瓶时，Root脱下了门后那具尸体上的靴子。药剂师估计是考虑了下自己对僵尸的可能性，而后在满屋子的处方药中做下了最后决定。

Root跳上柜台坐下，踢掉脚上那双医院的拖鞋，“我以为你喜欢轻装简行呢Shaw。”

“你知道怎么做抗生素吗？”

“不知道。”

“那不就得了。”

Root从Shaw手里拿过一瓶抗抑郁的药，“这不是抗生素。”

“这是以物换物的时代，”Shaw嘟囔着把药瓶拿了回来，“好好挑你的鞋。”

Root吃吃笑了起来，抬腿套上了靴子，鞋子带了点儿粗粗的矮跟。

“你最好能用这双鞋跑路。”Shaw说。这是Root能得到的最接近于同行许可的话。

*

医院的四周都环绕着树林。

好消息：一英里外的僵尸有什么动静她们都能听到。

坏消息：僵尸极可能会在Shaw将它爆头前靠得太近。

Shaw举着枪往前走，食指稳稳扣在扳机上。Root拿着一把从医院守卫身上找到的电击枪。

Root在洗劫尸体上可一点儿不拘谨，这倒是新鲜。

Root走到Shaw的左边，立刻作出解释，“我右耳听不见。”

至少Root能知道怎么弥补缺陷。而Shaw觉得到现在这个时候，她也该摸清楚这位新朋友会带来多大的负担。

“Root你原来用过枪吗？”

“用过。”

“哦是嘛，你在僵尸前做什么的？”

“我杀人。”

Shaw挑了挑眉毛，“杀人取乐？”

“不一定，”Shaw又从眼角瞥到了Root那愚蠢之极、烦人透顶的笑容，“那 _你_ 原来又是做什么的？”

“我杀人。”

“ _哦是嘛？_ ”

“不是为了取乐。”

Root的笑容立刻没有那么灿烂了，Shaw的嘴角得意地上扬。

Shaw把她的备用枪给别人，还是给一个脑子绝对有问题的连环杀手……如果Cole在这儿的话，单单这个想法估计都会把他吓得心脏病发作。Shaw把备用枪递给了Root，粗鲁地命令她禁止浪费子弹。

*

相对于她的穿着而言，Root在树林里可谓闲庭信步——一双偷来的靴子、病号睡裤、一身浴袍。但一到附近的小镇，她就要求找个可以拿点儿衣服的地方。她提要求的时候声音细软，脸上带着甜甜的微笑，但身体姿势却在表明若非如此她便拒绝行动。因此，Shaw叹了口气，同意找个地方歇歇脚。

*

超市的门被从里面堵死了，Root和Shaw得爬到屋顶上找地方下去，而僵尸绝对没脑子做这些事。

“脑子，哈。”Shaw说。

“Sameen你个nerd。”Root的语调万分愉悦。

“Root，闭嘴，好好往上爬。”

超市里有成堆的尸体，但没有僵尸。他们看起来都是大学年纪的年轻人，对末日的应对措施便是把自己锁在超市里，用砍刀和仿制武士刀相互搏杀致死。

或许某些绝望下的背水一战演变成了和药剂师不太相同的自杀路径。

Root去找衣服的过程中，Shaw翻着那些孩子的尸体，希望有人带了些有用的东西，比如枪和弹药。

Shaw一直蹲着在带血的外套中搜寻，直到Root清了清嗓子。她现在穿着牛仔裤和皮衣。Shaw欣赏地多看了那女人两眼，至少她还有那么点智商挑了些不容易被咬穿的衣服。

“给你带了个礼物，”Root把手上的来复枪抛给了她，“体育用品店。”

Shaw轻松地接住了，“准备好走了吗？”

“等下，”Root捡起一把满是血的武士刀挎在肩上，“现在好了。”

Root看起来像一头纯洁的小鹿，但只要她能开枪的话这也没什么（如果你得和僵尸近距离徒手搏斗的话，那基本已经可以算作被感染了）。但现在看起来，她很喜欢这把新玩具。

“你还说我是nerd。”Shaw嘟囔了一声。

*

她们拆开门口的障碍物，走到了停车场里，握着枪，谨慎地防备一切可能的危险。

Shaw自然地走到Root右方，掩护她听不见的这一边。

FIN


End file.
